Black Winged Betrayal
by RecklessSF
Summary: Kai, who was once part of the leaf village has now betrayed them to go with the Akatsuki, not only that, she takes another ninja with her as well. What's she going to do when the leaf comes after them? And what will happen when they find out her secret and who she really is? I'M SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Its a lot better than it sounds I promise. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kai POV**

"What does the Hokage want with me this time?" I said questioning the Anbu that had just appeared in my room. "Lady Hokage has a mission that she would like to talk to you about" she responded standing in front of me "you know Shizu, you don't have to wear your mask around me, we're friends after all" I told her while getting up to put my shoes on "you know I have to wear it when i'm assigned something to do" she told me"yea i know, you've told me before, you can leave now, i'll head over there now." I told her heading towards the door, she disappeared while I closed the door.

My name is Kai Saji, at the moment i'm heading to the Hokage's office to receive a mission even though this is supposed to be my day off because I had just returned from a mission a day ago.

When I got to the Hokage's office I knocked on the door and waited to hear a enter but instead first I heard arguing then a "enter", I walked in. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I asked. "Yes Kai, I have a mission for you, which you will be going on with Autumn, Naruto, and Kiba." I opened my mouth to say something but Tsunade stopped me "there is no choice in the mission" she told me.

"Yes ma'am" I said bowing my head "may I ask who is the captain of this mission", "I've been thinking about that and i've decided I won't be sending another jonin, and that you and Autumn are capable of handling these two" she said motioning towards Naruto and Kiba.

"What do you mean that they can take care of us?!" Naruto yelled, I slapped him upside the head "shut up you baka, you're too loud" I told him. "You all should go and start packing you leave within the hour, all except you Kai, I need to talk to you for a moment." she told us. Everyone left the room except me, I waited until I heard the door click "what's this about Lady Tsunade?" she stared at me for a while.

"You need to keep a very close eye on Naruto while you are on this mission" she told me seriously. "May I ask why it's so important? I mean yeah I know you mean the nine-tails but why is this mission so dangerous because of that." I asked slightly confused.

She stared at me "because the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are after the scroll that i'm sending you after." "..." "..." "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? WHY ARE YOU SENDING US OUT THERE ALONE, WE COULD DIE!" I yelled at her.

"Don't EVER raise your voice at me like that ever again" she told me raising her own voice. "I'm sorry, but may I ask why you are sending us on such a dangerous mission, especially Naruto?" I asked in no more than a whisper. "I'm sending you guys because I trust you, plus Naruto knows it has to do with Orochimaru, so he thinks it's a chance to save him" I shook my head "he's not coming back, I know that for a fact" I told her turning away and towards the door "that won't stop him from trying" she said right as I closed the door. I shrugged "not if I kill him first, then he won't need to worry about saving him" I mumbled to myself.

"Kill who first?" I jumped at the sudden voice, "oh, it's just you guys, I thought you were supposed to leave to go pack so that we can leave." I said annoyed "you know that Naruto wanted to listen to what was being said" she said shrugging "I also know that you do whatever he asks you to do, Autumn" she blushed at the comment "anyway go home and pack, then meet me at the gate in twenty minutes." I instructed them and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Once I made it to my apartment I started wandering around the room gathering everything that I knew I would need for the mission plus some other stuff just incase, I then made sure I still had my bracelet on which had a charm on it so when I apply chakra to it my katana would appear. Next I went to pack food. After all of that was done I started to make the hand signs for the communication jutsu.

" _Pein-sama"_

" _ **What is it Kai? Do you have information force us?"**_

" _My apologies sir, but I thought you would like to know that I have just been sent on a mission with the nine-tail brat."_

" _ **What is the mission about?"**_

" _We are being sent to get some kind of scroll for Tsunade."_

" _ **Kai?"**_

" _Yes sir?"_

" _ **You are loyal to the Akatsuki am I correct?"**_

" _Yes sir."_

" _ **That's what I wanted to hear, I'm sending Itachi and Kisame for you, it's time you came back to the Akatsuki."**_

" _Alright, one more thing Pein-sama, I thought you should know, there is another girl traveling with us, her name is Autumn, and I think you can use her abilities."_

" _ **is that all?"**_

" _Yes sir."_

" _ **Alright, I'll tell Itachi and Kisame too bring her back as well, another thing Kai, be careful, Orochimaru is after that scroll as well."**_

" _I know Pein-sama, I'll see you soon too give you a full report on the Leaf."_

" _ **Very well."**_

When the conversation was over I made sure I had everything that I would need again and went to the gate.

* * *

 **Autumn POV**

When I made it to the gate I sat up against it and closed my eyes "hey Autumn-chan" I opened my eyes and saw Naruto standing not to far from where I was sitting "hi Naruto-kun", "do you know where Kiba and Kai are? Their late." he asked looking around.

"No, but since Kai isn't here I want to talk about something." I told him motioning him to come closer. "What is it Autumn-chan" he asked "Don't trust Kai, there's something not right." I told him.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"Don't trust Kai, there's something not right." Autumn told Naruto, " _damn it, this could be a problem."_ I thought to myself before walking out from behind the tree. "You guys ready to get this mission over with?" I asked them, both Naruto and Autumn looked surprise that I was there.

We waited a little while longer for Kiba and Akamaru to come and then we left the leaf. Since I was the only one who knew where we were supposed to go it was easy to take them wherever I pleased. "Kai are you sure you know where you're going?" Kiba asked after we entered the forest off the path that we were originally on.

"Of course I do, do I look like the type of person to get lost easily?" I asked them. After a few more minutes of running we made it to the spot where Pein-sama told me that Itachi and Kisame would be. "Can we stop here and rest for a while?" Naruto asked "Yea I think that's a good idea." I told them stopping on a tree branch.

"Um is it just me or can anyone else feel that?" Autumn asked "feel what?" I asked attempting to play it off as I didn't know what she was talking about. I looked at them behind me then in front again "it's coming closer." Naruto pointed out. "That idiot just doesn't know how to reconcile his chakra even if he tried" I said out loud but mostly to myself. "Um, what the hell are you talking about Kai?" Kiba asked, I turned towards him and smiled "Oh nothing I was just thinking outloud KIba." I told them all. "You know something don't you Kai?" Autumn asked, I turned to look at her just as a kunai went past me cutting some of my hair.

"Do you two know how long I've been waiting for you to come? I said jumping back to another tree branch just as two others landed on it.

"What the hell are you talking about Kai? Their the Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled staring at the red cloaks of Kisame and Itachi. "Do I look like an idiot Naruto? I know exactly who these two are." I said kissing Itachi on the cheek. "Did Pein-sama tell you about the girl over there behind the dog?" I asked them. Kisame stepped forward "What's so special about her? She looks like any other weak Shinobi." he wondered "I'm not weak!" she yelled running at him about to attack but I easily blocked her. She glared at me shut up you're weak, at least compared to us, but i'm sure that'll change" I informed her.

"What are you talking about Kai?" Naruto asked looking confused about what was going on, "you're an idiot Naruto, if you were smart you would have figured out that I was never on The Leafs side, see what you get for opening your arms to kids from other villages? This has all been an act." I told him while applying chakra into my bracelet about to attack him.

"Don't waste your time on the Jinchūriki right now Kai, he's still weak. Get the girl Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi instructed. I laughed "nothing but a bunch of little bugs." I said resealing my blade in my bracelet.

Kisame decided it would be easier to just knock out Autumn then it would to just get her to agree and come with us peacefully.

* * *

 **Kiba POV**

"Damn it" I said as both me and Naruto ran back to the leaf village "this is really bad!" Naruto said from beside me "Poor Autumn, she was right not to trust Kai, i can't believe that she betrayed us, we were her friends!"

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"How long will it take us to get back to the base?" I asked Itachi, "it will take us at least a half a day. We're all pretty fast." Kisame told me. Autumn started to move against Kisame. "Look who's awake? Are you going to be a good girl?" I asked smirking, she glared but nodded "Good, you know what's good for you." Kisame said to her while dropping her on the ground, she landed in a thump "Ow that's gotta hurt." I said trying not to laugh.

I turned my attention too Itachi who I was leaning against "can't we use a jutsu to get there faster?" he looked at me "in theory, only if she behaves."

* * *

 **Tsunade POV**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I yelled when Naruto and Kiba walked into my office "she went to the Akatsuki and took Autumn with her." Kiba explained once more "she said that we were fools to open the village to her, lady Tsunade they planned this all along!" Naruto shouted. I sat in my chair wondering what the hell we were going to do "don't you two worry about it, i'll figure this out, we will get them back. For now just go home, you're mission is canceled" I said rubbing my head and dismissing them.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

Because Itachi didn't trust Autumn we ended up traveling on foot the entire way, I was pissed, but happy when we finally got to the base. "I think we should go see leader now." Itachi suggested as we walked down the halls "everything looks so different." I said to Itachi "you've been gone a long time." He said as we stopped in front of a door, Itachi knocked.

* * *

 **Konan POV**

"How long do you think it'll be?" I asked Pein sitting on the side of his desk. "I don't know, they should be here soon, calm down Konan, I know you're excited." He told me. "What if she doesn't remember us?" I asked him worriedly "she knows who we are, we told her that much after we took her memories away remember? It's only been four years." he explain. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Itachi walked in with everyone behind him.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

We heard a enter and Itachi walked in with us in toe. "Welcome home, Kai." Konan said coming up and hugging me, I wasn't expecting it so it kind of caught me off guard.

"Thank you...mom."

* * *

 _Well guys I'm back AGAIN. You probably dont know who I am though because of the name change and because there are probably a lot of new people on here. Its been a while since I posted anything, BUT Im back and Im going through a bunch of my old stories, Im pretty sure I wrote this when I was 15, so now that I'm 18 I'm editing and fixing and adding details. if your interested in any of my old stuff you can look up my old account under the username: ShyyVonVanity. My next story to be edited in the future will be the one on that account **Dancing At Dawn.**_

 _Im not sure what my updating schedule will be yet for this story but I'm aiming for a every two weeks if not a weekly thing, depends on my motivation and if you guys actually like it and review. Anyway, I hope you like it :)_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! 3**_

 **REVIEW GOAL: 2+**

 ** _xXPotatoXx_**


	2. Authors Notes

_Yes yes I know its sad that I'm already doing a authors note after the first chapter but this is important, I'm changing something in the story but I'm to lazy to go back through the first chapter at the moment. Because Autumn is my friends character I'm not sure what to do with her. So what I'm doing is I'm going to change the character in general. So in Chapter 2 and so on, the girl wont be named Autumn anymore it will be Ayame. Also the one review that I got *insert sad face here* asked what they look like. So because I kind of suck at describing features, I found this animation character generator and I will create them and then post it on my deviantART page (when I find my password) and put the link on my profile._

 _Til then...please keep reading and enjoying my story. I want to get 1 more review before I post up the next chapter. My update goal is next Friday, but if I get one more review I will post sooner. Until then my lovely potatoes. :)_

 ** _XxLittlePotatoxX_**


End file.
